


Day 2 - Christmas Shopping

by buckbuckley



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and having a good time, but its them going shopping, eddie coming to terms with his feelings, ok so actual fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley
Summary: prompt: you agreed to help me with christmas shopping bc i’m truly hopeless and as we’re going through and you’re picking our perfect gifts for my parents, boss, kid sister, literally everyone wait how do you actually know me this well
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	Day 2 - Christmas Shopping

Buck looked down at the list in his hand, then out to the stores in front of them. “Eddie, you know I love you and all, but really you shouldn’t have left this til the week before Christmas.” 

“I know, but I’ve just been so busy with work recently. The holiday just kind of snuck up on me.” Eddie had a bashful look on his face. Really he had meant to go out earlier, but every free day he had, something always came up.

“You’re lucky you have a shopping extraordinaire with you. We’ll be done in 3 hours tops.” Buck felt confident about this. He already had basic ideas of what to get everyone on the list, and where to find them. It was really going to be a breeze. He actually liked shopping for other people. There was a sort of thrill to it. It was always made him feel all warm inside when people actually liked the gifts he picked out. “Just follow me, hope you’re ready to carry bags.” Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and started pulling him towards the first store.

Buck hadn’t been lying about a plan, and Eddie very quickly realized that. All the gifts Buck grabbed were ones Eddie never in a million years would have thought to grab, but once he explained it they all made perfect sense. They were far better gifts than Eddie had planned to get, but really there was only so many years in a row he could keep getting his dad a tie and getting away with it. The cable knit sweater Buck picked out was a far better gift. He wasn’t sure how Buck knew his dads sizes, but he was sure his Abuela probably told him. The two were thicker than thieves these days. She had probably adopted Buck as her grandson by this point. 

Buck turned around to face Eddie. “Alright so, I think we finished all your family members. Are you getting gifts for everyone at the station, or do you just want to put your name on mine?” Buck offered sincerely. Eddie was looking a little shopped out, and he had the perfect gifts for everyone anyways  
.  
Eddie’s face morphed into a confused one “Won’t everyone find that odd? Friends don’t give gifts together like this, at least not when there are so few of us.”

“Nah, Hen and Chim got everyone gifts together since I started. They only stopped because now the gifts are from Chim and Maddie instead. Like you said, we all get busy and don’t have time to go shopping. I’ve seen the schedule, and I really don’t think you should go shopping Christmas eve.” Buck wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t think it would be fine. Half of the B crew thought they were dating anyways, so they would assume that’s why both names were on it. 

Eddie gave Buck a relieved smile. “Ok that would be perfect then. Really I don’t think I could make it through another store.” The two started heading out towards Buck’s jeep together. The discussion turned towards what they were going to make for dinner after they picked Christopher up from his Aunt’s house. Buck had already assured Eddie he would stay over to help wrap all the gifts. Eddie wasn’t as bad at wrapping gifts as he was choosing them, but Buck was far better at it. 

“You two make a cute couple.” A lady said as she walked past. Eddie felt a blush rise up on his face, but Buck gave her a quick thank you as they kept walking. Eddie must have made some sort made some sort of face towards Buck, because the younger man shrugged.

“It’s not the first time I’ve gotten it, and it’s way easier to just say thanks than bother explaining.” He seemed very nonchalant about it. Buck brought the conversation back to whether or not they should just order pizza and give in on cooking for the night. Eddie let buck change the conversation, but put that piece of information away for later when he had more time to think about it.

—————

Eddie watched as Christopher and Buck wrapped presents. Well, Buck did the wrapping and Christopher was in charge of giving Buck tape and picking out which bow to put on the gift. It was an effective system, and Eddie wasn’t going to complain. It kept the two of them busy, and gave Eddie a chance to think. He tried to view it all from an outsider's perspective. Buck did look like he could be Christopher’s father. They had a close enough relationship. He and Buck may sometimes be more tactile than one would expect from two men, but that was a society thing not a them thing. If you can’t give your best friend hugs, what was the point. Arguing over dinner was much more of a domestic thing though, not something two friends usually do while talking about picking up a child. Plus, they had been shopping for gifts for Eddie’s family, and Buck seemed to know them better than he did. He could see how one would mistake them for a couple. It was L.A., not Texas anyways. It would be far more acceptable.

The part that interested Eddie more was the fact Buck didn’t seem offended someone thought they were a couple. That had to be a good thing, right? It meant there was a chance Eddie wasn’t just some lovesick fool in love with his straight best friend. It meant maybe, he had a chance. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Buck standing in front of him.

“Hey Ed, you good? You’ve been pretty quiet since we left the mall.” Buck looked concerned. “Did what that lady say bother you that much?” 

“Not in the way you think.” Eddie muttered, but Buck was close enough to hear. He knew that it wasn’t going to be a comment Buck would just let slip by.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buck seemed offended. Eddie let out a sigh. He knew he was going to screw this up. Really, he should just go for it, and that’s what he did. He leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of them. He panicked, thinking he made a mistake until he felt Buck respond, and pulled them even closer together. Eddie had kissed other guys before, but this was different somehow. There was more behind it. It was more than a spark, it was like coming home after being outside in the cold for hours.

Eddie pulled away when he heard the sink turn on. It wasn’t like he was ashamed, but he didn’t exactly want to have to explain it to Christopher yet, not until they were something more solid. Seeing your dad kiss his best friend wasn’t exactly an easy thing to describe when they weren’t dating, yet hopefully. “It bothered me because we looked like a cute couple, but weren’t actually a couple.” 

Buck couldn’t help but laugh, his head coming to rest on Eddie’s shoulder as he pulled himself back together. “Had I known that’s all it was going to take for you to finally make a move, I would have had random people dropping hints ages ago. I didn’t want to rush into it, but I think we would make a cute couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 2 for everyone. Really I like to think that because Buck is such a people person he would be great at getting gifts.


End file.
